Opposite of Ordinary
by twilighters-anonymous
Summary: Just a short ramble. Bella reflecting over her life with Edward.


1**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not mine. It's Stephenie Meyer's, so get off my back.

_**A/N:**__**The other day I was sitting in my third period World History class. My teacher, who is beastly by the way, was making us take notes for the umpteenth time (he does that a lot, but he's still beastly). I didn't feel like taking notes, but I did feel like writing. And thus, this little ramble was born. I wrote all World History, a little in Algebra I, English, Women's Choir, and finally finished in Biology I. Each little roman numeral is a book. IV and V are both Breaking Dawn. (They're both of Bella's books in BD). Enjoy! ~ twilighters-anonymous**_

**Opposite of Ordinary**

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me.

Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded.

Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late, you found me, you found me."

— "You Found Me" by the Fray

_**(BellaPOV)**_

_**I.**_

Some people just look at me and think she's nothing special. She's just a normal girl. Everything about her is plain and ordinary. But you, you looked at me and saw something special. You saw the real me, the part of me I hold so deep. You saw what I couldn't show. You never tried to contradict me. You never tried to break me down. You always tried to raise me up. I always thought to myself, I'll never mount to anything. I'll never be someone who shines, but you changed my mind. You told me I could be different. You made me feel like I was enough for you. Like I could be someone to you.

_**II.**_

But then everything changed. You made yourself distant. I told myself it was all my fault. Told myself I messed this up. How could I let myself believe that I could ever be anything to you? How could I let myself believe that I was something great? Thought that I was what you needed. You picked me from all the rest. Just ended up proving to myself that you were better. You didn't need me. I was never anything great. You showed me that when you ran away. I'll never forget that day you broke my heart. I'll never forgive myself for so easily believing you. You'd told me you loved me a million times and I believed you, but why did I forget every time you'd ever said you loved me the one time you said you didn't?

_**III.**_

I never thought I'd get you back. I was a broken shell. But, then like a meteor, you shot across my darkened sky again, returning home to me. At first, I thought you were just a dream, I wish I had made in my sleep. You pulled me back to the surface. For the first time in so long, I could finally breathe again. It was as if a cloudy film had been pulled from my eyes, revealing the light and beauty in things. No longer did I see darkness. You took my heart and held it gently in you hands as it mended itself. You promised you'd never leave and the look in your eyes made me believe you.

_**IV.**_

The days passed slowly, but quickly. All too soon, it was time to say goodbye to friends and loved ones. All too soon, yet not soon enough my father was walking me down the aisle as you waited at the end, looking more beautiful and glorious than ever, smiling a smile so bright it outshone the stars, the moon, and the sun. My mother cried as we said our goodbyes. For her, it was only for now, but for me, it was for forever. Thus began the rest of our lives together. I was getting everything I ever wanted, and some things I never thought I wanted, but was happy to get nonetheless. We received the news we never dreamed of getting. We were scared, I know you were. You tried to hide it, but I could see the one look I had never seen in your eyes. It was the look of a burning man. It was a look of pure anguish, pain, and terror, although I knew it was dulled down for my benefit. We didn't know what would happen or if I would survive, if I would come out of it dead or undead. I know you're scared, I am too. But, I can feel the greatness of this miracle. You may not see it now, but this little nudger isn't a monster. This baby is going to be great. It loves us. Soon, you will see that.

_**V.**_

Now, as we finally begin our life together — all three of us — free from worry and fear, we can finally look back at our life's so far and think of how wonderful and great it has been. Sure, there's been some times that were very difficult and challenging, but we overcame everything. And together, we can make it through anything that comes our way. I am not scared or worried. And I'll never forget that day you said, "...you are the opposite of ordinary..."

*****END****


End file.
